


maybe the night (holds a little hope for us)

by marahuyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyo/pseuds/marahuyo
Summary: Steve runs his fingertips across the soft curve of Tony’s jaw. The room is dark now, but Tony prefers this, prefers the intimacy the darkness allows them. They feel so much closer like this.





	maybe the night (holds a little hope for us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoRonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoRonny/gifts).



> Hey, so this is my first time writing SteveTony so I'm actually really nervous about this. But I couldn't stop screaming about them to my friend @sungmunhei for the past four months, and the words for this just itched to come out so here it is, I guess. It's short but eh, take it now.

The compound is quiet at this time of night, and it’s a night where Tony and Steve are tucked in bed. Their bodies are wound tightly together, but not uncomfortably. Tony’s legs are tangled with Steve’s, and it’s perfect. He already feels warm all over.

Steve is still awake, languidly stroking the side of Tony’s arm up and down - it leaves a wake of light goosebumps in its path. Tony rises with the rise and fall of Steve’s chest, and he’s on the cusp between alertness and sleep now, until Steve’s quiet voice rouses him into full but slow consciousness.

“My ma told me before when I was too sick to do anything fun, much less anything useful around the house,” Steve starts, his voice slightly rumbling and Tony shifts in his arms to look at him. Steve’s face is lit up by a soft and muted orange, making it glow from the lamp in the corner of the room, but Tony has his face memorized at this point. The dark doesn’t make it any less mesmerizing to watch the shadows on Steve’s forehead, and stretching down to his cheekbones.

Tony stays quiet when he knows Steve wants to say something. It’ll take him some time before the words will come to him, because Steve is always careful with words; minimal in usage but always full in meaning. So Tony lets him. 

“She said that I should strive to see the best in other people, and in the opportunities thrown my way, no matter how dire things may seem.”

Steve runs his fingertips across the soft curve of Tony’s jaw. The room is dark now, but Tony prefers this, prefers the intimacy the darkness allows them. They feel so much closer like this.

“So...” Steve hesitates, chooses his words again. “So, even if the world has worn me down, and beaten us over and over, I. You - you wanna know what I think?”

It’s not really a question that Tony thinks should need any answers, but he does it anyway. He always wants to know what Steve thinks. He whispers, “Always. What do you think?”

“I’m happy that I’ve gotta do it all next to you. Every day, all the time, next to you.”

Tony blinks slowly at him, and he’s sure Steve can see him even in the low light. He looks for Steve’s hand blindly and smiles when Steve finds his instead, links their fingers together. Tony lifts his hand to his lips, presses a kiss to Steve’s knuckles. 

“I love you,” Tony mouths. And then just a little louder. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes are bright, and wet. “And I, you,” he says. He doesn’t deserve this soft ending, not really, but Tony makes it all worth it. “Thank you for letting me come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/icasantilIan) and [Tumblr](http://salviohexiia.tumblr.com) too!!!! :D


End file.
